


You're Doing My Brother?!

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Stefan walk in on something they didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing My Brother?!

"G-god! Damon, more…Please…." The boy panted as he writhed beneath the thrusting vampire.

"Shhh, love…don't want Elena to hear you." He thrusted harder as he drank in the little moaned sound of pain that spilled from Jeremy's lips. "You're kinkier than I thought, Gilbert."

"Bite me…W-wanna feel it."

Running his fangs along the boy's neck, Damon felt him shiver. "Not when I'm this close to losing control and wait…" He listened carefully. "Your dear sister is home."

"Fuck, really?" He let out a frustrated whine as the vampire paused in his thrusting. "Just fuck me, please…"

Their fuck sessions had been interrupted too many times to count and Damon was tired of having to cut it short and so clearly, was Jeremy. Kissing the brunet roughly, he resumed pounding into him, going harder than before.

The youth beneath him let out a shocked moan of pain, barely able to take the force of the thrusts. "F-fuck….God that hurts…You fucking savage, sexy….beast."

Damon had gotten lost in the sounds issuing from the boy's throat so he was completely surprised as the door slammed open and there stood Elena with Stefan next to her. "Oh…Hello!"

Jeremy squirmed. "W-what? Fuck…Elena, Stefan, get out of here!"

"Damon…You're fucking my brother? Did you compel him?"

"Damon, how could you do that?"

"He didn't compel me, Elena! I want it and I want him! Fuck off!" He was trying to rise, not caring at his appearance.

Damon stopped him. "Stop. Jeremy, you're naked. Let me handle this?"

"You're naked too."

"True…but my brother has already seen me that way and as far as I know neither of them have seen you that way. I'd like to keep it like that…could you please look away?" He turned to glare at the awkward couple.

"Why should we?" Elena snarled, struggling against Stefan's grip.

"Because I'm about to pull out of your brother. Can you even imagine how that would feel to be watched?" He snarled back as he shielded Jeremy from sight, easing out of him. Once he was out, he pulled the covers over the boy's naked form, kissing at his neck.

"God, Damon…you're making it more awkward than I thought possible." Jeremy struggled to half-sitting position.

"You were the one who wanted to continue when I told you she was coming."

"True, but you didn't tell me Stefan was coming."

"Okay…stop!"

"Also true, but I didn't know he was. A certain someone's moans were distracting me."

Jeremy blushed softly.

Elena looked sick.

Damon smirked at Jeremy.

Stefan glared at Damon.

"So…" Damon turned to face them, slipping on boxers.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you guys been…. oh god…'seeing' each other?"

"Two months. And Elena, I want it. You don't see me complaining about your vampire boyfriend. Don't complain about mine."

"He's a psychopath, Jer!"

"And he's also sitting right here. You know how vampires can turn off the pain and guilt? My switch is broken and I love Jeremy." He turned to look at Stefan. "Ask me about my past, about my regrets, about everything. Hell, ask the witch to touch me, but don't take Jeremy from me."

"Jeremy is also sitting right here and would like Elena and Stefan to leave. We can talk about this later. Damon, come here?"

Damon smiled sweetly as he leaned over to press a kiss to the boy's lips. "As you command."

"Oh god…I'm seriously going to be sick. Come on, Stefan. Let's go." With that, Elena fled the room, pulling Stefan after her.


End file.
